


Проблемы с анализом

by Cunla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кэпостарк сферический в вакууме (если прикрутить таймлайн, то скорее после Мстителей). Во имя моего небольшого кинка и дня рождения Тони Старка!:crzjump2:<br/>Немного агнста, юмора и флаффа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проблемы с анализом

Тони не мог представить, как его угораздило так влипнуть.  
Не то чтобы у него когда-либо ладилось с отношениями, зато просто секс крайне удавался. Просто секс снимал кучу обязательств, улучшал атмосферу и нес миру мир. Ну такова была идеология Тони. А еще он категорически не переносил упущенных шансов, какой бы доли вероятности они не несли с собой. Поэтому Тони в один прекрасный день предложил, а Стив согласился. Тони отнес это на долю своей феноменальной привлекательности.  
Когда земле никто не угрожал, и позволяло время, они встречались, чтобы заняться сексом. Это было удобно, снимало напряжение и улучшало отношения в команде (всеобщее облегчение было почти осязаемо, когда их споры потеряли прежний накал). Тони пошутил бы про этап тимбилдинга, но знал, что влетит ему от большего числа Мстителей, чем будет оценивших. Это бы его не остановило, но отчего-то не хотелось расстраивать Стива. Тони старался не анализировать подобные мысли. Никаких выматывающих отношений на горизонте, потрясающий секс, понимание с полуслова, что еще нужно?  
Тони и сам не смог бы отследить, в какой момент коротких встреч стало мало. Когда ему захотелось проводить со Стивом больше времени? Тот частенько заглядывал к нему в мастерскую, задавал вопросы о технологиях или новом мире. Потом они стали иногда проводить вместе вечера, потому что Тони не мог пустить на самотек знакомство Стива с классикой кинематографа. И почему-то это снимало усталость и напряжение после битв не хуже секса. Пару раз Тони даже умудрился заснуть, привалившись к его плечу. Когда простое ощущение теплого и крепкого Стива рядом стало таким обычным и успокаивающим? Какого черта он все настолько запустил, что даже ДЖАРВИС со свойственной ему саркастической деликатностью отметил, что от одного упоминания Капитана Америка у него повышается уровень эндорфинов?  
Пора взглянуть правде в глаза – Тони Старк по уши втюрился в икону патриотизма и просто отличного парня Стива Роджерса. Который уверен, что между ними просто дружеский секс.  
Он в полной заднице.

***  
– Наташа снова предложила мне пригласить на свидание соседку. Надеюсь, в этот раз это будет не агент ЩИТа.  
Стив жарил омлет, а Тони сидел за столом, погрузившись в расчеты, и слушал краем уха.  
– Скорее Гидры, – рассеянно ответил он, прежде чем понял, о чем речь. – Стой. Наташа устраивает тебе свидания?  
Стив, не поворачиваясь, пожал плечами.  
– Можно и так сказать.  
– Но зачем?  
– Считает это следующим уровнем адаптации, возможно.  
Тони хмыкнул, возвращаясь к расчетам, но следующая фраза снова привлекла его внимание.  
– С Элис, во всяком случае, приятно провести вечер.  
Тони нахмурился.  
– Ты уже был с ней на свидании?  
– Да, – Стив, наконец, развернулся и стал выкладывать омлет на тарелки. – В пятницу мы ходили в кино, а потом в пиццерию. Она отлично целуется. Сегодня я пригласил ее к себе, так что, надеюсь, злодеи возьмут выходной.  
Тони почувствовал, как в горле запершило, а в груди появился ком, мешающий дышать. Он открыл рот, чтобы попросить…

Тони дернулся от громкого звука и чуть не свалился со стула. Шея затекла от неудобной позы, в которой он задремал у стола. Дубина с тем же громким лязгом снова врезался в старую модель брони, которую упорно пытался объехать. Тони вздохнул и потер глаза. Блеск, теперь ему еще и кошмар приснился. Ну чем не влюбленный подросток?  
Сон оставил после себя давящее чувство, от которого было не так просто избавиться. Нет, Стив точно не из тех, кто, не закончив одни отношения, начинает вторые. Слишком честен и прямолинеен. Скорее он просто за завтраком скажет, что их соглашение потеряло актуальность, выполнило свои задачи и бла-бла про понимание, свободу и крепкую руку товарища. Ну или что-то вроде. Тони уверен, что какую бы чушь и нелепицу Стив не нес, он будет сидеть перед ним, кивать в нужных местах и отпустит пару шуточек. Потом они обнимутся напоследок, потому что Стив любит дружеские жесты, и Тони пойдет разорять свой весьма запылившийся бар. Прекрасный сценарий. Выполнение которого – вопрос времени.  
– ДЖАРВИС, сделай для меня пару расчетов.  
***  
Однако, время шло, а алгоритм не срабатывал. И спустя полгода Стив все еще не заводил разговора о расставании ни за завтраком, ни за обедом, ни на диване за просмотром новой серии «C.S.I.». Тони это ожидание в равной степени нервировало, вселяло надежду и толкало на необдуманные действия. Очень острожные необдуманные действия.  
***  
– Тебя все сейчас утраивает?  
– Попкорн закончился и думаю сходить за содовой. Поставишь на паузу?  
– Ага, конечно.  
***  
– Новая соседка у тебя симпатичная?  
– Хочешь позвать на свидание? У меня теперь сосед. Взгляд у него почти звериный, так что я бы советовал быть осторожным.  
– Ха. Перед обаянием Старков никто не может устоять!  
– Передам это Наташе.  
***  
– Как тебе идея смотаться в Вегас на выходные?  
– Голубки решили узаконить свои отношения?  
– Не надейся быть моим шафером, Клинт!  
– Ну я могу хотя бы отвести тебя к алтарю?  
– Вы можете перестать шутить на тему нашей свадьбы?  
– Есть, сэр. Я и забыл, что узы брака священны для твоего поколения, Кэп.  
***  
– Я тут размышлял о том, насколько у нас все серьезно…  
– Не беспокойся, Пеппер уже успела провести со мной обстоятельный и крайне смущающий разговор о правилах общения с журналистами и демонстрации личной жизни.  
– Ну да, Пеппер – умница, всегда на шаг впереди меня.  
– Если ты захочешь… пересмотреть наши отношения. Поставить некоторое границы, например, то...  
– О, нет. С границами у меня плохие отношения, лучше без них. Нам же хорошо без границ сейчас?  
– Как скажешь, Тони.  
– Это прозвучало… обиженно?  
– Нет, это прозвучало рационально. Мы просто будем двигаться в твоем темпе.  
– Еще бы знать, какой это мой темп и куда мы движемся.  
– Что?  
– Прекрасная погода для того, чтобы двинуть в Центральный парк, не находишь?  
***  
Тони сидел в мастерской перед чертежами Марк 42 и вот уже полчаса занимался только тем, что вертел в руках отвертку. Это, как ни странно, в решении проблем со Стивом или с расположением дополнительного боезапаса не помогало. И если для Марка была пара идей, то в случае с недоотношениями со Стивом Тони исчерпал свой небольшой запас деликатности и дипломатичности.  
Можно было бы еще обратиться за советом, но это было бы слишком мелодраматично. И все вокруг, похоже, и так были в курсе его терзаний. Клинт неделю отпускал шуточки про букеты, кольца и свадебные платья больших размеров, пока Тони не запрограммировал его колчан делать каждую пятую стрелу с зарядом тока на прикосновение. Работало недолго, но было весело.  
Только Стив сохранял спокойствие и невозмутимость. Тони иногда ловил на себе его изучающий и какой-то немного вопросительный взгляд. Будто Стив ждал от него какого-то шага.  
– Какой же ты дурак, Старк, – отвертка полетела в угол, задев по пути возмущенно пискнувшего Дубину. – ДЖАРВИС, забронируй столик в том милом итальянском ресторанчике, где мы с Пеппер обедали, кажется, в мае. На сегодня, часов на восемь. Буду брать эту крепость штурмом.  
– Костюм понадобится, сэр?  
– Если только смокинг.


End file.
